The Destroyer of Time
by PersonWithCrazyIdeas
Summary: The sand in the hourglass is falling. An hour left to stay alive. An hour left to say goodbye. "You can run but you can't hide !" What if the 'Time' in the title meant your life? Then would our little Allen be the one to crush it? I see no objection, he is on the Noah side after all "Goodbye exorcists !" REDONE AS A REVERSED MONOCHROME TALE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: **__**Hii~! New story up and going~! –dodges piano- Phew~ Thought I was going to die for a second there! Planning to update my other stories…maybe Saturday…Dunno. Hope you enjoy and also… Tyki~!**_

Tyki: Kasaiya will never own D. Gray Man! Ever.  
Allen: -sweat drop-  
Me: YUP~! Never~!  
Allen: …  
Me: -nods while eyes are closed and is smiling-  
Allen: O.o?  
Me: -still smiling-  
Tyki: -sweat drop- Ha…On to the story!

_

"Mana…" A boy mourned. The small figure sat up on, what used to be a dark green hill but now was covered in, snow, in front of his adoptive father's grave. The night was silent, not peaceful silent and not eerie silent. Just silent. Silent due to the fact that this area was separated from the bustling town he and the clown travelled to.  
Tears fell down the boy's soft cheeks. His face was emotionless, from behind he'd look to be just sitting down. No, his eyes betrayed his posture. In those grey orbs was complete despair and tiny bit of happiness.  
He was happy that Mana could be free and live in peace up in a paradise called 'Heaven', but was sad because he had no other person to care for him. No one to hold him in a warm and caring embrace. No one to be there calming down after a nightmare he got often. No crazy clown to make him laugh or smile.

No longer would he be able to see Mana Walker…_Ever again._

"Good evening little boy~ would you like to retrieve Mana Walker from the spiteful God back~?" A rotund man asked putting fake passion to his voice.  
"W-who are you…?" Allen asked, his voice hoarse from lack of use.  
"Apologies. I am the Millennium Earl. So, who are you?" The Millennium Earl asked as he summoned a black, metallic skeleton. "Allen…Allen Walker." Allen hesitated.  
_Did he want to bring him back?  
_"H-how?" Allen asked. The Earl hummed in confusion.  
"How to revive Mana?" Allen asked. The Millennium Earl's grin grew wider. (Is that even possible? O.o?)

"I'm going to need your help. I need your voice to call Mana back from Heaven." The Millennium Earl explained. Allen got up and moved so he could face the skeleton.

"MAAAAANNAAAAAA!" He screamed to the top of his lungs.  
Lightning flashed down onto the skeleton. "ALLEN?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? YOU'VE TURNED ME INTO AN A-AKUMA?!" Mana yelled.  
"Akuma I order you to kill the boy and wear his skin~!" The Earl ordered.  
"I CURSE YOU ALLEN! I CURSE YOU!" Mana raised his blade like arm and slashed Allen across his left eye. Allen screeched in pain. He did not want to scream for it would make the pain worse. The Earl laughed his very _creepy _laugh.  
What happened next was unexpected.  
His disabled left arm grew into a large metallic claw and it dragged Allen to Mana. "WAIT! STOP! MANA! RUN!" Allen desperately cried.

"Destory me…Allen. _I…love…you…"_ Mana softly said. It was like the Mana, Allen knew. It hurt to watch as Allen destroyed his adoptive father.

His arm changed and limped to the front of Mana's grave. The Earl was long gone.

**"Allen. My Allen… Sing with me." **A melodic voice said to Allen in his mind.  
Allen nodded. For some odd reason he didn't find it strange to nod at something his mind is telling him to do. He didn't care. He just didn't care. As long as he did something before going back to the streets where he'd be called 'freak' or 'demon spawn'.  
He opened his mouth. 

_Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
Ikidzuku hai no naka no honou  
Hitotsu~ Futatsu to~  
Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
Daichi ni taruru ikusen no  
Yume~ Yume~_

Allen's red-brown hair turned white as the snow under his legs._  
_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
Umare ochita kagayaku omae  
Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
Ikutsu~ Inori wo~ Tsuchi he kaeshitemo  
_

His milky pale skin turned ashen grey.

_WATASHI wa inori tsudzukeru  
Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo  
Tsunaida te ni KISU wo  
_

His silver-grey saddened orbs turned to a piercing gold.

_Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
Ikidzuku hai no naka no honou  
Hitotsu~ Futatsu to~  
Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
Daichi ni taruru ikusen no  
Yume~ Yume~  
Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
Umare ochita kagayaku omae  
Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
Ikutsu~ Inori wo~ Tsuchi he kaeshitemo  
WATASHI wa inori tsudzukeru  
Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo  
Tsunaida te ni KISU wo  
_

Six crosses etched there way horizontally on his forehead.

_WATASHI wa inori tsudzukeru  
Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo  
Tsunaida te ni KISU wo~_

A seventh one, bigger than the other six, etched its way in the middle of the six.

He felt free. He couldn't understand why or how, but it just did. He couldn't help but let the smile form on his face. He frowned and rested his head on his arms that were rested on his knees. A tear found its way down his face. His wounds healed but not the cursed scar Mana gave. A red scar that formed a pentacle on his forehead. Trailing down to his cheek in a light bolt kind of way. (You know…)

He can't hold any longer. Tears formed and they flowed down his cheeks. He cried day and night. His skin and eyes went back to his original features.

About a week after he felt someone place his hand on his shoulder. Allen flinched.  
"Shounen." A smooth voice said.  
Allen slowly looked up to see a man with ashen grey skin, golden eyes and 7 crosses on his forehead. His golden eyes glowed ominously in the night sky. The man was smiling, not a pleasant one let me add. Allen trembled under the gaze. Something was wrong, definitely wrong. "Huh. An exorcist. Do you know how it feels to have your heart ripped out of your chest?" He asked, more like threatened. The man could see the innocence in Allen's left arm. Allen gulped but remained brave. This surprised Tyki, a lot. His hand passed through the boy's chest and grabbed his heart. Allen let a surprised noise. Not a frightened one, a surprised one.  
"Not scared, shounen?" Tyki asked, surprise and amusement in his voice. "Who cares? Literally. I mean no one would miss me, no one would miss a freak." Allen's voice grew darker with each word. Memories flashed of the times before Mana entered his miserable life.

"Hmm… Pleasure to meet you. Tyki Mikk at your service." Tyki mocked.  
"Allen Walker. The pleasure ain't mine." Allen bluntly said. Tyki chuckled before he squeezed Allen's throbbing heart a bit. "Ow." Was all Allen said.  
"Wow. You really aren't afraid. Usually people would start begging for mercy." Tyki explained.

"Well, what do you expect humans to do? That's all they do when something 'bad' happens. Pfft… They're a useless bunch. Only caring for themselves, not even able to register the fact there are others in need of help." Allen said, his voice filled with extreme hate. Again, Tyki was surprised about the way the boy acted. "You're human." Tyki stated.  
"Unfortunately, yes. Kill me if you must. There really isn't anything to live for. Nothing." Allen whimpered. Tyki squeezed, but stopped as he saw Allen change. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU STOP FOR?!" Allen suddenly burst. He covered his mouth and quickly apologised. "You're a Noah?" Tyki asked, this was beyond confusing.

'How was that possible? The boy has innocence yet he transformed right in front of my very EYES!' Tyki thought. Tyki sighed and removed his hand from Allen's chest. He threw the blood-stained glove to God knows where. Allen panted, relieved.  
"For a second I thought I was actually going to die!" Allen exclaimed. Tyki gave him a confused look.

"So, all those words were just…words?" Tyki asked and Allen gave him the are-you-that-stupid stare. Tyki growled as Allen laughed.  
Tyki sighed and then patted Allen's head. He then continued caressing the boy's soft snowy-white locks. Allen stared at him, bewildered. "Um…Tyki…" Allen started. 

Tyki blinked before he removed his hand. "Would you like to join my family?" Tyki asked. Allen started to tear up. "You okay. Shounen?" Tyki asked frantically.  
Allen nodded then said, "I don't know…I want to have a family to be with…but…I don't know!" Allen cried before he leaped into Tyki's arms. Tyki chuckled before he embraced/carried the boy. He caressed the boy's snowy locks. Allen buried his head in the crook of Tyki's neck.

When Tyki gets back, he's going to have a lot of questions and he expects a lot of answers.

_

They both were in a hotel and in their room. Allen started to put on the clothes Tyki bought him. He had taken a bath and he felt better. The warm water really helped his once frozen limbs. The clothes consisted of; a white long sleeve button up shirt, black pants, a light blue scarf, shiny black shoes, a pair of white gloves and a red ribbon. Tyki entered the room to see Allen struggling with the ribbon.

"How the he- AH! Tyki! I…uh…um…" Allen blushed in embarrassment.  
Nope, no way was he able to tie a ribbon around his collar. Nope. Nah uh. Tyki chuckled at both Allen's red face which went 50 shades of red at the Tyki chuckling and the fact he was struggling.  
"Need help, shounen?" Tyki asked mockingly. Allen nodded and Tyki tied it under the shirt's collar's flap. "There we go." He stated. "Tyki…What does shounen mean? Why won't you call me Allen? Because Shounen isn't my name." Allen said.

"Shounen means boy and it's your nickname. Now go to sleep shounen. I finished my mission a day early so the door will open tomorrow." Tyki explained. Allen pouted. "My name is ALLEN!" Allen whined before he stumbled. Tyki caught him before he fell face first on the ground. "Tired?" Tyki asked, although it really wasn't much of a question. Allen yawned somehow, cutely. Tyki stared at Allen's sleeping face.

'Cute little shounen. Sheryl would've nosebleed.' Tyki pondered. He picked Allen up and carried him to one of the beds. He took off Allen's shoes and put them at the side of Allen's bed and then proceeded to tuck Allen in. "Good night, shounen."

Allen woke up in the middle of the night due to the memory of the night he turned Mana into an akuma. Tears fell down his face. He really wished his tears were dried up. I mean hee thought they were, but he was wrong.

He glanced over to Tyki who was sleeping on the other bed. He curled up into a ball and wept silently.

Tyki woke to a crying noise and turned to face to the direction of Allen's bed. His eyes softened as he saw Allen crying. He got up from his bed, which caused Allen's head to jolt to the direction of Tyki. "I…I'm…sorry…if…I-"Allen was held into an embrace. He was currently on Tyki's lap on the bed, Tyki's arms were encircled around him. Allen closed his eyes as Tyki said soothing words to him. Allen's crying turned into sniffles as he felt safe and secure within Tyki's arms. "Tyki…" Allen muttered. Allen fell asleep and Tyki moved both of them to be lying on the bed, Allen still in his embrace before he slept too.

"Oiiii~ Uncle Tyki~ Wake up~!" Road giggled as she poked Tyki's cheek. Tyki groaned as he opened his eyes to face Road. "Oh…"

"Who's the kid?" Road asked as she examined Allen. "SO CUTE~!" She exclaimed really loud and Allen woke up with a start. He calmed down as he felt one of Tyki's hands stroking his hair. "HI! My name is Road! What's your name?" She asked. "A-Allen…" Allen stuttered. Tyki got up, still holding Allen in the embrace. He put Allen down and his feet slid into his new shoes. "Road, Allen's a Noah." Tyki explained rather simply. Road's eyes sparkled in delight as she 'hugged' Allen. "C…an't…Brea…the…" Allen chocked. Tyki slipped Allen from Road's death hug and embraced him instead. Allen let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Tyki~!" Allen thanked. Road pouted but suddenly changed it into a bright grin and she summoned her door. Allen's eyes turned as big as saucers. Road laughed. "Let's go to Millennie~!" Road sang. Then they all went through the door. Allen clung onto Tyki's neck as Tyki moved Allen's position to Allen felt more comfortable.

They found themselves in a spacious room, which in fact, is the dining room. Sat at the table was; Jasdevi, Skin, Lulubell, Sheryl and the Millennium Earl. Road hugged the Millennium Earl while proudly exclaiming "MILLENNIE~!"  
"Tyki-pon~! What have you got there~?" The Earl asked.

"THIS IS ALLEN! ISN'T HE CUTE~? MILLENNIE GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! HE'S A NOAH~!" Road exclaimed. "Allen Walker~~ Welcome to the family~!" The Earl sang.

"How'd you know his last name?" Sheryl asked.  
"He turned his father into an akuma." The Millennium Earl explained quickly. He knew Allen would be affected and he didn't want to make his new family member cry.  
They heard sniffling from who they assume would be Allen. They turned from the Earl to the source of noise. Allen buried his face in Tyki's chest as Tyki rubbed his head soothingly. They shared sympathetic looks. "Oh dearie. Allen~! Let us introduce you to your family~!" The Earl sang hoping to cheer Allen up. Allen looked to face everyone on the table.

"My name is Lulubell, the Noah of Lust. (insert whatever number apostle she is)" Lulubell said.

"Skin, the Noah of Wrath and I like sweets. (insert apostle number here)" Skin said as he crunched on a candy.  
"HI~! YOU ALREADY KNOW ME BUT, I'm Road Kamelot~! 9th Apostle and the Noah of Dreams~!" Road sang and waved.  
"Sheryl Kamelot, it's nice to meet you Allen~! I'm the Noah of Desire. (insert whatever apostle number he is)" Sheryl said cheerfully as he covered his bleeding nose with a tissue.

Tyki sweat dropped.

"As you already know; Tyki Mikk. Noah of Pleasure and the 3rd apostle." Tyki smiled down at Allen. Allen smiled back which caused Road to squeal and Sheryl to nosebleed…again.

"Name's Devitto-"  
"-and I'm Jasdero-"  
"-and together we make JASDEVI~! The Noah of Bonds~!" Jasdevi proudly exclaimed.

"Um…Allen Walker. Noah of Destruction-"They gasped. "14th apostle…?" Allen finished.

From perplexed faces to cheerful grins. "Let breakfast begin~!" The Earl sang. "Oh and Allen, you can sit on that chair or you can stay on Tyki's lap if you want." The Earl explained. Allen was about to hop of Tyki's lap but Tyki held him tighter in the embrace. "Tyki…?" Allen asked. Tyki rested his chin on Allen's head. Allen sighed. "Fine…" He said. Tyki grinned, triumphantly. The others just stared at them, bewildered.

Akuma mades rushed in with food and placed it on the table. Allen's eye activated and he saw the souls. "WHAT THE HECK ARE THOSE?!" He screamed. That caused the Noah's to jump and stare at him then to his eye. His eye turned back to normal when the akuma went back to the kitchen. "It seems little Allen can see the akuma souls~" The Earl sang with a tiny bit of curiosity in his voice.  
"They were disgusting…" Allen muttered. The Noah sighed in relief. "Sorry…" Allen apologised.

They all began to eat. "Earl Allen has a parasitic innocence…" Tyki explained. The Noah just stared at him like he was crazy!  
"Hmm…I guess it should be useful in the future." The Earl considered. "How is he a Noah then?" Sheryl asked. "No idea. A very special case indeed." The Earl answered.

Although he had innocence(his arm not him in general.) they still considered him as a family.

_**Author's Note: **__**AND DONE! This is NOT! Let me repeat; **__**NOT **__** poker pair or in other words Tyki x Allen. Sorry not a yaoi fan XD SORRY FOR ALL THOSE WHO THOUGHT I WAS! XD Nope, Allen and Tyki act more like brothers…I guess. Like…I DUNNO! LOL!**_

_**DIS CRAZY PERSON IS GOING UP, UP AND AWAAAAAAAAYY!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**__** I ha- -dodges tomatoes- LEMME FINISH! *sigh* Okay, I've decided that Tyki and Allen can have a relationship higher than family and friends. Okay? You happy those who reviewed? I'm not doing all those…you know…Just very light. So it'll satisfy Poker Pair fans and non-poker pair fans. LOOK, I'm doing the best I can to satisfy you all. Lemme just warn you that I have never done anything like this and I guess…it's a start?**_

_**The reason I'm doing this is because I don't want my readers to be sad…I'm very kind depending on the situation...**_

_**TYKI~!**_

_**Tyki: Kasaiya will never, ever, EVER, own D. Gray Man  
Me: Did you have to be so dramatic?  
Tyki: All part of the business.  
Me: You're lucky I'm finally letting you and Allen together.  
Tyki: -smirks- Lady luck just seems to be on my side~!  
Me: Sheryl? Is that you? O.O  
Tyki: -growls- Really? Just really? HOW CAN YOU NOT TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN ME AND SHERYL WE DON'T EVEN LOOK THE SAME!**_

_**!  
**_

_BOOM!_

"Shounen~! Too slow!" Tyki teased. Speaking of Tease… The purple butterfly landed on Tyki's outstretched hand's index finger. He gave a whispered command and straight away the butterfly multiplied into hundreds! They all flew straight towards Allen. The boy ran straight to his proposed doom, only to come out unharmed besides his earlier scratches and bruises. Tyki's face held amusement, I mean who wouldn't? Allen just ran straight through the deadly butterflies like they weren't even there.  
Allen lifted his right hand and a ball of dark matter appeared. He threw the ball of dark matter and hummed a tune. The ball of matter grew stronger hence the reason why the ground a meter below it was leaving a crater trail. Tyki sent more Tease to the ball of matter and they collided together with a deadly explosion!

Allen clenched his teeth. He ran forward and hummed a tune filled with staccato. Sharp vibrations pierced the air and to Tyki. Tyki got away with a few scratches. He fazed through the dirt ground and ended up behind Allen. Allen didn't flinch, he had expected this. What he did NOT expect was his accidental slip and ended up crashing onto Tyki who was surprised to the extent that he was not able to remember to balance and they both toppled to the ground.

Allen's eyes widened considerably! Why? When they toppled to the ground his lips crashed onto Tyki's! Allen blushed and as he was about to get off, Tyki had put his hand on the back of Allen's head and turned the accidental crash into a real kiss. He smirked into the kiss as Allen kissed back. Somewhat loss in the moment.

"Tyki~!" A voice called as a door appeared. The two on the ground still in the moment, had not registered the fact that the Noah of Dreams had burst through her door into the forest's clearing. "OH MY GOSH!" She shrieked. The two's attention went to Road. Allen blushed and Tyki sighed.

'_I was going to slip my tongue in! DARNIT!' _He thought.

Allen got off Tyki and ran through Road's door in plain embarrassment.  
"Tyki~! I am so~ totally telling Millennie at dinner~!" Roa sang. Tyki was about to protest but was stopped when Road grabbed his hand and pulled him to through her door.

"Millennie~! Tyki was kissing Allen during training~." Road suddenly said. The Noah present; Lulubell, the Earl, Sheryl, Jasdero, Devitto and Skin, snapped their attention from their food to Road with WIDE EYES!

"Tyki-pon~! Very naughty move~!" The Earl teased. Tyki grumbled about how the Earl should stop calling him that ridiculous nickname. Allen blushed and momentarily put a stop at inhaling his food. Jasdevi burst out laughing, they clenched their stomachs as tears formed in the corner of their eyes. Road giggled like a crazy person. Sheryl was agape. Lulubell was indifferent but she had stopped drinking her milk. Skin obviously ddidn't care and just munched on his sweets. WAIT! SWEETS?! IT WASN'T EVEN DESSERT YET!

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO SWeeT ADORABLE ALLEN WHO'S 12?!" Sheryl exclaimed. "I'm 15…" Allen sobbed. Allen's body was of a twelve year old. It should've been of a 10 year-old's but at that time he had not awakened fully. He had been trained and by the time he reached 12 his powers were fully awakened. Usually when you turn into a Noah you'd have your powers already but Allen was a different cause. MOVING ON~!

Tyki chuckled. Allen felt tingles run down his spine as he felt Tyki's chuckle close to his ear. Yes, just because Allen's 15 doesn't mean Tyki was going to let Allen stop sitting on his lap. Allen was still kid…physically. "Tyki~!" Allen sang as he felt Tyki stroke his white locks. He had grown a liking for Tyki doing that. Tyki enjoyed stroking Allens soft hair, so the feelings were mutual.

"Little bro is growing up~!" Devitto snickered. Allen pouted and glared. It was supposed to be scary but 'scary' does not fit Allen. "Hii~ Hii~ Little bro's growin' up~!" Jasdero agreed as he snickered at Allen's expression. Sheryl and Road squealed in unison, "SOOO CUUTEE~!"

"Now, now, settle down. Today were beginning." The Earl face darkened and the room held tension. Everyone by now was serious. Attention to the Earl as he flicked each of them a card besides Allen.

"Allen, you and Tyki will go on a mission. The details are on the card but do NOT let any of the exorcists see your innocence. Do not transform into a Noah unless needed." The Earl explained. "W-why not show my Noah?" Allen hesitated.

"It'd be more fun that way~!" The Earl sang and Allen nodded.

"Wait. WITH TYKI?!" Allen screamed. The Earl's grin widened slightly. "I wanted you and Tyki to build your relationship~!" The Earl sang innocently (is that possible?). "It's me nd you, shounen~" Tyki smirked deviously. Allen shuddered and he slowly faced Tyki with nervous smile. "Well then, best be off!" The Earl said, delight showed clearly in his voice.

Tyki trapped Allen to a wall. "T-Tyki?" Allen hesitantly asked. Tyki crashed his lips forcefully onto Allen's. Allen found himself answering the kiss. Tyki smirked at Allen submitting.

_**Author's note:**__** Hope you like that one~! I am not going any further than kissing. SO~! NEXT CHAPTER ABOUT THE GHOST OF MATER~! **_

_**Heheheheheee! DIS CRAZY PERSON LAUGHING CRAZILY OUTTA HERE~!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **__**Wow… Never realised how much people would actually read this. TTHANK YOU SO MUCH~! But wow. I mean wow. Seriously... I should do this more often lol. Sorry for not being a fan for yaoi but I'll give ya some to snack on lol.  
Glad ya like it~! Heeheehee~! You get another chapte- -dodges stuffed toys- Ughhh, I pushed my luck…ANYWAY ALLEN~!**_

_**Allen: -mumbles- Kasaiya does not own D. Gray Man…  
Me: Why so quiet?  
Tyki: Ah, there you are shounen~ -initiates kiss with Allen-  
Me: Ohhh…I get it~! –Smirks deviously- **_

"Tyki! Stop! Not now!" Allen whispered furiously. Tyki chuckled quietly. Right now the two were on the rooftops of the abandoned town. They watched as Finders trapped the akuma in two bubble like cubes. Not only that but they have seemed to trap a blonde long haired girl and a man hidden under a cloak and a mask.  
Allen's innocence tingled. "The girl is the container of the innocence…She's the ghost of Martel." Allen explained. Tyki hummed in acknowledgement.

"Tyki can't we kill them and just take the innocence now?" Allen asked as he turned to face Tyki. "The card the Earl gave me said to examine the exorcists. Wait patiently, shounen." Tyki explained. Allen pouted, he had not come across any innocence that still hold its powers. All the innocence they give him were already taken from their original place or holder and so its power was dormant. His inner Noah was raging;

**DESTROY IT! DESTORY THE INNOCENCE!**

It took Allen a lot of effort to keep his inner Noah in check. "An Exorcist!" Allen exclaimed with wide eyes as he saw a blue, long-haired man with a katana at side run to the scene.  
Allen stared in awe at the Exorcist. Not respect but…surprise? He had never seen Exorcist before he had only heard the description of their uniform; a black coat with either a silver or golden cross. Something like that…

TIME SKIP A BIT!

"Tyki~! Look a secret entry!" Allen declared with pride. Tyki ruffled Allen's hair as he chuckled at Allen's childish ways. Tyki crouched down before he moved the bricks to reveal a set of stairs. "Let's go, shounen." Tyki said before he started going down the flight of stairs with Allen.  
Soon enough they reached the bottom of the stairs. "You're on your own shounen." Tyki said before he phased through the ground. Allen was left agape. He was so glad he looked like a lone, orphaned traveller. He was glad he was all dirty due to the alleys and dust around the damned place!

He put on a tired and sad façade as haggardly limped to Lala. The latter glared at him suspiciously. "I'm lost…Wh…ere? Miss?" He panicked. Lala felt sympathy for the boy. She knew she had to be careful but she couldn't help it!  
"Little boy, come here." She softly said. Allen nodded and scampered weakly to her.

"Miss…I'm scared. I was exploring but then I heard explosions! I'm scared!" He cried into her arms. "La…la?" Guzol coughed. "Guzol… I found someone who needs help." Lala explained. Guzol smiled under the mask, but Lala was able to sense it.

"Don't worry little boy. I'm Lala, this is Guzol. Do you have a name?" She asked. Allen shook his head. Lala felt pity for him.  
She opened her mouth and sang her lullaby. Allen liked her song and he wanted to sing it but it would raise suspicion. Then Allen sang with her. It surprised her for a second but she continued to sing with him. "La…la…Goodbye…" Guzol's last words were said after the song was finished. Lala looked down at him and cried. She could not cry with tears but she was definitely sad.

She gasped and then she fell to the ground. Allen smirked as he waved them goodbye and then turned into a Noah and crushed the innocence. The fragments sprinkling to the ground. He hummed and an ark gate appeared and he stepped through.

He re appeared on a roof of another destroyed building next to Tyki.

"So slow shounen." Tyki complained. Allen just scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
"It wouldn't be fun without playing a bit." Allen retorted. "Guess you're right." Tyki said. Then he smirked as an idea popped into his head.  
"You know what would be more fun. If you lost your-" Tyki was cut off by Allen's hand that covered his mouth. "Don't say it." Allen warned. His face already red. Tyki swatted Allen's hand away and then pulled him into a kiss. Allen melted into the kiss. Tyki embraced him and then put one of his hands on the back of Allen's head for a stronger kiss.

Allen was enjoying it more than he should of. Pfft, and he said to the twins when he was younger that he wouldn't turn gay. HA! He was wrong~!

Tyki pulled away and chuckled at the small noise of disappointment Allen made.  
"Next time shounen." He teased, on Allen's side, he was blushing considerably.

He hummed the 14th's song and the ark gate appeared. They both stepped through and ended up in the dining room. "Is it always here?" Tyki asked. "Well…Yeah…I get hungry and it's faster this way." Allen explained. Tyki just rolled his eyes before lighting the cigarette in his mouth. How it got there? We will never know…

"ALLEN~! YOU DID IT!" Road cheered as she threw confetti around the room with the twins who snickered. The Earl chuckled at their antics and Allen smiled. He caught the sweets Skin threw at him and he gladly unwrapped them before shoving them into his mouth. Tyki just rolled his eyes.  
_'No wonder he taste so sweet…'_ Tyki pondered.

"Let the party begin!" The Earl exclaimed.

The party celebrating Allen's first successful mission started and they already had fun! Oh how much Allen enjoyed it.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Tyki phased through Allen's wall. "T-Tyki?!" Allen shrieked. He was just doing homework and then suddenly an intruder comes in.

"Hello shounen." Tyki greeted with a smile. He walked over and crouched to he was levelled with Allen who was on a chair. He kissed Allen softly before he moved his hand to the back of Allen's head. He licked Allen's bottom lip, demanding entrance. Allen obeyed and parted his mouth and Tyki wasted no time and slipped his tongue in. Their tongues danced together before they clashed for dominance, which, Tyki one.

They parted and a string of saliva connected before collapsing. Tyki smirked at the blush that danced across Allen's face. "You taste really sweet shounen~." Tyki sang mockingly. Allen blushed darker and he spluttered nonsense words. He was stopped as soon as Tyki kissed him again and their dance began again.

_**Author's note:**__** Was that too rushed? I don't know. Sorry had little time. I wanted to finish this soon nd update quick bcause of the reviews motivating me so much. So here's your poker pair goodness. Still is not a yaoi fan but this is for you! XD**_

_**DIS CRAZY PERSON WHO MAKE NO SENSE IS OUTTA HERE AND OUTTA TOWN!**_


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! NOT A HIATUS!

**NOT A NEW CHAPTER! VERY IMPORTANT AND NOT A HIATUS!**

**I AM REDOING THIS STORY!**

**THE DESTROYER**** OF TIME AND ****ANOTHER CHANCE ****WILL BE MERGED TOGETHER INTO:**

**A REVERSED MONOCHROME TALE**

**I WANT TO PUT THEM TOGETHER BECAUSE THEY ARE SO SIMILAR AND IT'LL MAKE IT EASIER!  
ALSO THERE WILL BE ****POKER PAIR! ****IF YOU AIN'T A YAOI FAN, like me, THEN DON'T WORRY! IT WILL BE MAINLY FOCUSED ON THE D GRAY MAN PLOT AND ALL THE FIGHTING AND ALL THAT!**


End file.
